


Never Alone

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Being a werewolf may give Kami certain advantages but it can get lonely. Thankfully he has the perfect man in his life to make sure he never feels alone





	Never Alone

            The forest was dark and wet from the previous day’s rain but the wolf didn't mind, he just wanted to run. After being cooped up inside for so long recording their latest album, Kami needed to feel free. To simply run was the greatest pleasure and although he was alone, far from the pack, he enjoyed himself and knew he had a lover waiting for him back home.

            Thinking about his lover made Kami lonely so changing direction he headed back home, knowing he would still get to run for a good half hour more and by then he would be content for the night. He could always run again tomorrow.

            He arrived home still as a wolf, glad the dark would make him appear to be a large dog to any casual observer. Not that anybody was around, he could smell no human scents in the wind, could hear no tell-tale sounds of movement down the street.

            This however could change at any moment, so he changed back to his human form, which was completely naked with only his long hair giving him any kind of protection from prying eyes. He personally didn't care who saw him but he knew humans were funny about what they called 'indecent exposure'.

            “Gackt?” Kami called into the house, as he let himself in. He knew the other must be home as the door had been left unlocked for his return. It was locked now, Kami always liked to keep his home secure.

            “I'm here.” Gackt called back from the lounge and Kami headed in that direction, smiling to find his lover sitting on their sofa with a book in hand. His contact lenses must have been bothering him as he was wearing his glasses and his perfectly black eyes were left as they were. Kami adored Gackt's natural eyes but the other insisted on wearing his contact lenses. It was a battle Kami was unwilling to fight, as he knew Gackt was entitled to look and act as he pleased and knew it was wrong to try and change him. Influencing him and even making decisions for him when he was unsure was fine but changing a person wasn't.

            “You're so sexy like that.” Kami commented, already feeling happy and ready for sex from his run.

            “I'm always sexy.” Gackt arrogantly boasted, as Kami straddled his lap and carefully removed the glasses and placed them to one side. Gackt's arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled before he leant forward and began to kiss his partner happily.

            “Let me stroke your ears.” Gackt begged and with a smile Kami let his wolf ears replace his human ones and leant forward to kiss Gackt again. Sure enough the vocalist’s hands were in his hair and on his ears, playfully stroking the soft fur as if for the first time. Gackt always had had a bit of a fetish for his wolf ears and though many might find it strange, it only pleased Kami. It was nice to be so accepted for what he was.

            “I'm going to take you tonight.” Kami commented before moving his lips onto Gackt's neck and kissed him there, as the others hands moved over his body simply wanting to feel the softness of his skin. The vocalist clearly had no problems accepting Kami's authority tonight, though it wasn't the norm. He was simply flexible enough to allow Kami to do as he pleased.

            Moving back slightly Kami began to undo the buttons of Gackt's shirt, smiling as the other’s hands caressed his ass. There was an unspoken wish within the others eyes and knowing what he wanted Kami let his tail grow and wagged it slowly, knowing the other would see it as a sign he was happy. A second later his movement was restricted as Gackt's hands wrapped around the tail and began to stroke it, much like he had often stroked another part of Kami's anatomy.

            As the shirt fell from Gackt's shoulders, Kami unzipped his trousers and slid his hand inside just to feel what Gackt had to offer. Not that he hadn't felt it a billion times before, with his hands, against his back, between his thighs, inside him. No matter how many times he'd felt that miraculous organ it wasn't enough. He would never get tired of Gackt's body, proof that some god must exist because how else would he be so perfect?

            Again Gackt's lips met his and they kissed passionately, both wanting more of the other man but not wanting to ruin things by rushing them. They remained like this for a while, the only real movement being when Kami pulled Gackt's trousers off and threw them to one side only to straddle him once more. Their naked bodies pressed together, their hard lengths rubbing together but otherwise neglected as the kiss was so wonderful and intimate that to rush it would be a sin.

            For the most part Gackt's hands played with Kami's ears and tail, enjoying the softness of the fur, no longer afraid to admit to having such a fetish. He lusted for Kami and this was part of Kami's body, why not appreciate it properly? Especially when Kami loved the attention so much. It must be hard to have been hated simply for being what you were. Gackt had sworn to love Kami and that was what he always had done.

            Deciding it was now time to move things along, Kami removed himself from Gackt's body to grab a tube of lube. As he knelt on the floor beside Gackt he took the other’s erection in his mouth and gently sucking on it, greatly enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum that entered his mouth. His aim wasn't to get Gackt off, just give him pleasure, and he was experienced enough at giving the vocalist blow jobs to know exactly how to please him whilst with holding any signs of orgasm.

            As he sucked he coated the fingers on his right hand with lube and gently slid one inside of Gackt going straight for his prostrate. The resulting moan pleased Kami but he made no attempts to elicit a second one. Instead he gently moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger and slowly preparing his lover for later. He wanted Gackt to enjoy having his erection inside him more than anything else, too much pleasure from his fingers would be defeating his goal.

            Once again Gackt's hands slid over his ears and playfully Kami twitched them, knowing that in different circumstance that was enough to make Gackt laugh. Though now he was moaning softly and shifting his hips upwards, silently begging Kami to take more of him in his mouth. The drummer obeyed but also took the chance to slide a third finger into Gackt and quickly finish preparing him.

            The second he was satisfied that Gackt was ready, Kami moved his mouth away from Gackt's erection and quickly positioned himself between his lover’s legs, which wrapped protectively around his body the second he was ready to penetrate Gackt. Knowing he was going to get no further encouragement from his lover, Kami entered Gackt slowly, sliding deeper and deeper until his entire length was buried inside the vocalist. He leant forward and kissed Gackt once more before he finally began to move inside Gackt at a pace that was comfortable for both men. Their kisses continued and it was clear that tonight sex was dominated by love and not lust.

            Gently Kami wrapped his fingers around Gackt's length and began to stroke his erection lovingly, repositioning his thrusts to hit Gackt's prostrate with every forward movement. He knew he had it right as the other moaned loudly each time and feeling smug Kami picked up his pace inside the other.

            Kissing had been forgotten now but neither man missed it, too lost in the pleasure of sex. Kami's pace was relentless, having the stamina of a wolf, and Gackt's body responded to the movements instinctively. His legs pulling Kami closer to him as his arms wrapped around his back and did the same. As one they moved in harmony until Gackt, unused to being treated like this, came splattering cum on both their chests.

            Still Kami continued to take his pleasure inside Gackt, feeling his orgasm building but holding it back until his resistance finally broke and he came into his lover with a loud moan of pure pleasure that was very nearly a howl.

            Feeling satisfied Kami pulled away from Gackt but quickly settled back down on the sofa beside him, his fingers running lightly over Gackt's thigh as he smiled happier than he'd been in a long time.

            Glancing over to see if Gackt was content, Kami found the other watching him with his dark eyes and a smile on his face. He smiled back and with no need for words they both simultaneously leant over to share a long and loving kiss. A kiss that reinforced the bond of love between them and made it harder than steel. Not even a diamond could break their love, though many 'diamonds' had tried.


End file.
